1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to undergarments and, more specifically, to a brassiere incorporating at least one gel pack positioned to provide thermal therapy to a breast. The article of apparel forming an undergarment is designed with closure means positioned transversally between the breasts in the form of lengths of mating hook and loop fixed to the hem closure. A common strap laterally extends from the breast cups across the back serving as apparel hem with vertically extending straps from the rear across the shoulders terminating substantially at the breast cup apex with the strapsforming apertures whereby the user places their arms through the respective aperture and secures the bodice garment using the aforementioned frontally engaging mating lengths of hook and loop closure members.
Located within the breast cup construction is one or more cells of gel-like material designed to dispense thermal therapy to the breast, preferably cold therapy. The gel sac or sacs form an integral part of the garment sandwiched between layers of material forming the interior and exterior of the garment. The respective breast cup gel sac can be formed to partially or fully encompass the breast or segmented into a plurality of segregated sacs having padding positioned therebetween forming gel sac support. The garment closure means is easily moved between a worn engaged state and disengaged state for removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other garments device designed for thermal treatment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,361 issued to Freund on Oct. 13, 1942.
Another patent was issued to Meistrell on Apr. 29, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,003. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,595 was issued to Krafft on Sep. 24, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 27, 1995 to Miller as U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,974.
Another patent was issued to Manning on Jun. 27, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,563. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,110 was issued to Stedman on May 16, 2000. Another was issued to Paige on May 28, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,879 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 15, 2002 to Smith et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,717.
Another patent was issued to Godisan on Feb. 10, 2001 as Canadian Patent No. CA2,280,456. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2093350 was issued to Bechara, et al. on Sep. 2, 1982. Another was published to Deal, et al. on Dec. 21, 2000 as International Patent Application No. WO/0076433 and still yet another was published on Jul. 7, 1994 to Walker as International Patent Application No. WO94/14392